


don't make me go

by writer_person



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Age changes, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Gentle Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 04:37:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2137245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writer_person/pseuds/writer_person
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say, when you love someone, they make you better. When someone loves you, they do what's best for you. Well, in their case.. How come only one side of that is working?</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't make me go

**Author's Note:**

> A dust bunny, hope ya like!
> 
> (Info: Age gap is by 11 years, Eren is 22.)

Eren picks up his feet as he walks through the halls, mind basically dead and heart stopped. His test results have come in, he was sure of it; now Captain Levi was going to be disappointed in him, again..

He's so trapped in his thoughts he just walks into the room, no knock; nothing to alert the person inside of his incoming presence. Head down, he mumbles softly: "I'm here, sir.."

Levi turns up from his stack of papers, looking tired as ever. He hums, nodding. "Please sit down, will you?" He sighs, not wanting to have to go through this again. It's not particularly Eren's fault, none will blame him; he is Levi's responsibility after all, he would take all fault at charge. Taking a small document out of a manilla folder, Levi stretches out his arm to Eren, paper within his grasp. "take a look at it."

Fear, it courses throughout Eren, making him feel numb and light; even a bit antsy. He doesn't want to look at it, he can already foresee the outcome. Taking two deep, fresh breaths, he accepts the item from his supervisor. Eren reads it, not understanding any of it. "Euhm.. sir? I'm sorry but.. I can't read this."

"It's Hange's charting, she uses different barring. Eren you passed everything this time... except for your stress test. You failed on that." Levi's expression is passive, a sign of weariness with the whole situation. He doesn't know what to do, he can't do much. If the government found out he was lacking what Eren needs for development, they will take him away; no one wants that, so Levi was going to have to make a choice.

"I see.." Eren grimaces slightly, sliding the page back to the other. He slumps forth, ultramarine gazing down a bit sad. "Eren." Levi's voice echoes in the younger's ears, making his spine vibrate along with the sound. "Eren.. look at me." It's a command he doesn't want to follow, but does anyway. He rises his head, leveling his irises directly into the ones of his superior; intense yet sweet gazes exchange.

"Eren... if I can't help you.. I'm going to have to hand you over to someone else." Levi mingles his brows together, watching in silence as Eren's eyes go wide, along with the slight slipping of his jaw. "It's for the best. You're not improving in my care, I don't see much else I can-"

"No!" Words fly out the others mouth faster than he can rise from his seat. Palms flat on the wooden surface as he stands, eyes shaking and scared; almost begging. "Please... Don't."  
Eren shakes his head slow subconsciously as he watches Levi do the same, but on purpose. "I'm not helping you, so what's the point? Do you want to get handed over to the MP?"

Eren drops his head low again, thin pale, pink lips forming a line. It was fruitless- or so he thought. "If you really insist on staying in my care, then help me out here. Name one thing I can do to help you with your stress." The words ring in the shifter's eardrums, repeating over and over; enough to drive him crazy.

He can't say it. But, maybe he can show it?

"Euhm.." He's about to speak, but cuts himself off, because, Levi's standing now, and he's walking over; standing smack in front of him before his mind can even register. Crystal eyes stare up into Aquamarine, knowing exactly what they want; while the younger stones still weren't buffed yet.

Eren swallows hard, trying to rid himself of the lump forming in his esophagus to no prevail. He opens his mouth to speak, words already thought of; yet, lost the battle of coming out of his throat. "For hell's sake, out with it." Levi speaks, looking bored. The expression kills him, yet it's nothing he's not familiar with. After knowing the man for six years, Eren should know exactly what he wants.

He does, just doesn't know how to express it.

"I don't know, sir." Eren wins the short battle in his mind that was over putting his head down in shame at the sound of Levi sighing; vaguely frustrated. "you've always been-" he purses his lips together to cut himself off, afraid to go on for a split second. It's the look of acceptance from the latter that makes him continue, continue with slight hopes of the other understanding. "-been something I wanted.."

Silence, silence stays still in the room, holding it's claws over the mouths of both parties, making them too unworthy to speak; until Eren prays off the hand. "In all respect. I mean.." Eren honestly feels his stomach curl up, as Levi just stares at him; was that good or bad..?

"I see.."

I see. I see. He sees what? Little shivers crawl their way up Eren's skin, making him feel uncomfortable and itchy; embarrassed even. He's about to turn away, when that dry tone of voice spells out words to him again.

"That's alright. "

Eren furrows his brows, feeling not connected with the others choices of words, "Euhm, sir... what's alright?" Levi never breaks eye contact, which prevents Eren from looking away mysteriously; like a magnet game. His lips part again, forming words that send the young man's heart on a high speed chase.

"For you to feel that way." Levi's tone was in mono state, as those words had no effect on him, he turns his head, looking lonesomely to the door, "But how is that going to help you? Me even?" He looks straight into the brunette's eyes again, sending waves of pricked emotion down the other's soul.

Eren opens his mouth, then closes it in slight frustration. He doesn't get it. Eren bows his head, gazing more leveled, "You didn't understand me.. did you?"

Levi huffs, gazing never leaving Eren's. He reaches a hand up, ruffling it through the taller's hair, watching as a tint of pink spreads on his features. "Do you think that I didn't?" Eren feels his chest swell up, not knowing what to expect if he goes on. "Then..?" Levi just nods. Hell, he can't read this man even if he wants too.

Levi then withdraws the hand, much to Eren's dismay. He reaches up to pat his shoulder, expression a bit softer. "Come back when I'm done with my work, alright?" Eren watches ss the man moves back to his chair and sits, yet Eren is confused still. "When's that?"

"Around eight maybe.."

Eren nods, and departs from the office. He closes the door quietly, heart racing at the thought. He shakes off the edgy feeling, walking away on jelly like limbs.

~

This time, around Levi's requested hour, Eren sends two brisk taps to the wooden surface; and receives a very clear "Come in."

He walks in without further notice, looking around until he spots the other on the sofa. He closes the door, watching as the pale hand pats the cushion besides himself, to which Eren seats without hesitation. Eren looks to his lap, before titling to the man by him. "Soo... euhm.."

Levi reaches up his hand again, weaving it through Eren's soft, hazelnut locks again; a habit he picked up a while back to soothe him. "We have all night, so I won't rush you like usual. Now, tell me."

Tell him what? But Eren doesn't even need to ask, because Levi's talking again. "Because what you said was incredibly vague." That being side, Eren feels a little bit more confident of speaking. "I... just, want to be with you.."

Times like this, Levi would ask why. Yet, not today; doesn't really need or want to. The hand in the other's hair slips down, to massage the back of his hairline; reward of a soft sigh in contentment. "Would you let me?" Eren's eyes peer inside body; soul even, searching for the slightest gesture that agrees with his wantings.

And he does.

That nod. There it goes again, and this time it gives Eren the fuzzies. Silence lingers again, like it should. The grip on his hairline tightens a bit, his cue to do something. In a sudden brash move, he dips his head down, mouth parted as he searches for words. "... Can I?"

He doesn't get a response, yet those drops of mercury tell all. And it's all he needs to lean forth. Bare essences pressing together in the sweetest way.

His lips were soft, softer than Eren would ever have thought. They send little sparks from off his lips, to balance on his tongue. They peak each other, letting little stars tumble over and over on their way down their throats. Eren reaches his hands up as Levi's arms rest on his shoulders when he nears. He places them on the latter's cheeks, thumbs caressing the pale skin softly.

It goes on for a while, until minds start to wonder from their point of purpose. They seemingly open their eyes in sync, both seeing the want in the reflections. "Can we.." Eren's voice trails off, and not where or when he wants it to. But, either way; Levi gets it, and nods as he lets loose his hold around the young man's neck, and tugs on his arm as he stands. Once they were both standing, they walk to the other threshold within the interior, leading to the bedroom.

The duo sit on the bed, and Eren turns to face the other. He places a hand on his thigh, eyes patiently waiting permission. "I... don’t want to do this if you don't, I-"

"You should already know that if I didn't want to, I would have kicked you out."

Well that's a nice way of putting it. Either way, Eren nods and goes for it. He bends in for that heavenly kiss again, feeling a rush a pride hitting him as those lean limbs find their way around his neck again. He leans them down, ears aware to the silence of the room; which is only broken by the quiet ruffling of fabrics and soft smacking of lips.

His hands wander the surface, shy fingers move up to his captain's shirt buttons, lingering there for a moment before undoing the first. Levi's hands stay in place, as he just tips his head to the side, pulling back for a second before attacking Eren's lips once more. One by one, the snaps come undo; revealing the casually unseen porcelain that is Levi's skin.

He doesn't want to go too fast, he wants to show he cares. Show how he's dedicated, show how much he loves him.

Levi was always so special to him, in a way known ever really understood. Most saw him as rough, untouchable, off standing. While Eren saw the complete opposite. He thought and think he's kind, moving, and fragile; like said of fine porcelain: easy to break if mishandled, that's how he views him.

They take turns removing clothing apparel, as Levi removes his hands from the other's shoulders and to his sides, moving his hands up as he brings up the shirt with it; arousing Eren in the utmost. Eren helps him take it off, only breaking the kiss as he rounds it off his shoulders, throwing it to the floor. It goes like that, Eren undoes Levi's straps, and belts, and same Levi does for him. They thump to the flooring below as Eren's new attention goes lower.

He scoops him up gently, and scoots up on the bed, laying him down on the top. He gets over him, hands undoing the snap to his pants while he places soft kisses over his chin and neck. He wants him to be fully relaxed, into it as well; those areas were important to him. The hands on his nape slide up and one down. A fistful of his hair and the other a handful of the sheets below.

Eren then slides the clothing item off the other's legs, throwing them to the side as well. He goes to undo his own, unsnapping them rather loudly. Levi takes a small notice to it, and places his thighs on either side of Eren's, sliding them down; leaving Eren to kick them off once they reached behind.

Clothing. They had so much clothing, suffocating almost. Nibbling on the other's lobe, Eren tugs on the fabric of the man's boxers, his other palming him a bit more than gentle. The hand on him slides down again, meeting at his waist with the other to hold the material. Levi slides his hands inward, toying with the areas of his groin. Eren sighs softly against his ear, teeth gritting at the painful turn of his arousal. He sucks gently on the appendage, hands now sliding the other's clothing down.

Levi puffs at the rush of cool air that hits his length; exposing him fully. He lets a thumb brush over Eren's tip, feeling as it twitches under his touch. He at first glides his palm over it; teasing almost, before grips the skin, pumping the skin up down, cherishing the soft- pleasure filled moans that Eren emits into the room. The brunette leans his head down again, whispering sweet nothings into his ear as he removes his underwear, fingers probing at his entrance.

Whether he'd be a virgin in this area or not, Eren doesn't care; also it's not really his place to ask right now, like he really wants to kill the mood. One goes in first, followed by the slightest change in Levi's expression. He plants soft pecks along his jawline, trying his best to soothe him; since he knows all too well that his captain won't tell him if it hurts.

A second goes in, doing its job to form a scissor. The go back and forth in motions until a third wheel joins the party, receiving a soft sigh in exchange. With all action Eren can barely contain himself, but does to make sure his partner is properly prepped so he can too enjoy what they're about to experience.

He knows to himself he can't anymore, as the breathing through his nose took a sharp turn. "Tell me when you're ready.." He whispers against his ear, the heated breath sending hot spikes down Levi's back. Liquid silver swirls around at him, never leaving as their counterpart in interaction opens up, "Go in.."

Eren nods as his head starts to spin in the best way possible, already way too giddy. He slowly removes his digits from the entrance, spreading the man's thighs slowly as well. He gets between the valley way, aligning himself before sliding in.

He tries to do it in the most painless way possible; steady and gentle, yet there's still that small prick of raw emotion that takes the soft edge from the other's face. Eren panics slightly, mouth hanging slightly agape as he watches the other's expression flicker once more, then ease up. Should he be worried? It was just so foreign to see the man with the always straight face show such a broad wardrobe of emotion. "Are you okay?" He receives a simple nod, and the return of palms to his shoulders. He nods also, slipping in more until he was at a good spot.

Eren was cautious at first, moving in and out of him leisurely, but as Levi becomes more at ease, he picks up the pace. Levi pays attention the evident look pleasure and contentment on Eren's face. He relishes in his enjoyment, knowing he is relaxed. Eren soon becomes infinitely harder; rougher even, their groins and abdomens begins to rub against each shooting feeling of bliss soaring throughout their bodies.

Levi grits his teeth together lightly, nails digging scratching light at the shifter's tanned skin. Butterflies erupt in his belly, making his skin flush deeper in an explosion of bright crimson red as his body gushes with warmth. Airy sighs and barely audible moans take the next octave up as the movements get heavier, clouding his train of thought for moments at time.

Eren groans out groggily, pants and mingled brows marking bis concentration. He removes his hands from the sheets, placing them on Levi's hips as he starts to pound in more, earning choked moans into the room. He pecks his way back up to the man's cheek, wanting to take over his lips, and does; sending little to enlarge the more in depth they were with it.

Tongues lap around and hug each other, fighting a small battle of dominance. Yet, Eren wins, and captures his mouth as a whole. Muffled moans and pants prevent it from getting any deeper, yet give the set atmosphere a much more steamy presence. The kiss was broken for selfish reasons on both sides, yet neither seem to care as waves of pleasure come crashing on their shore; sweeping them away.

Levi tries to collect, but fails each time the other thrusts deeper inside his regions, driving him out his senses. A deep shiver itchs up his feet, to his legs and thighs; making his heart to flutter when his sweet spot was peaked. A sheen layer of sweat glazes over his body, breath escalating dramatically as he grips onto Eren's shoulders.

"There.. th-there, fuck..!" Levi swallows before his pants get harder, basically praising Eren's name as it rolls off his tongue, some sticking to his lips before they exit. He removes his hands from the male and grips at the uneven level of sheets below them, like a white sea of dry snow it masses around him; giving him much leverage as he sinks his digits into it.

He feels like melting in pleasure with every thrust that sends rounds of heat all over his body, and warmth pools and seeps inside of his belly. He knows he's almost at his limit, he can feel it. He licks his lips that are sticky from dried saliva, mouth clamping shut and forcing open with unsteady whisps of his breathing.

"Nghh... L-Levi!" That was his warning, warning that the other was close to finishing too. The grip Eren has on his hips wasn't bruising, but I was strong enough; sensually overwhelming. Words tumble and fall out his mouth like a curse, back arching up as he shoots out his contents. Falling back into the swarm of comfort, he tries to recollect.

But the other comes not even a heartbeat away from the fall of his finish.

The pulsing drives him crazy, followed by the anticipated feeling of the warm fluid that washes through him, sending him away on thrills of excitement. There's a sudden lost of movement, but just for a split second before their lungs catch up with them, expelling out pants and sighs as they let down from the high.

Slowly, the other withdraws himself, coming out slick from the substance that follows. He lays down on top the other, for he himself was a bit tired. Warm hands rise up and smooth against the latter's back, making his attentions turn to the other panting male below him. His eyes are closed, yet he looks satisfied; much to Eren's delight.

Yet, he can't just shake off that damned feeling of agony.

Levi finally looks at him, gunmetal a bit foggy from the load, yet, shiny with the polish. He bats his lashes every so slowly, which means nothing. But, there's something in the way it's done that does. He can sense his worry, and his eyes are demanding to know why.

Eren lifts himself up again, raised above the other. He opens his mouth, but what does he say? Would he get mad to hear him use his first name again? Or would he not care? All small worries aside, this is important. The churning if his stomach is back again, and he can barely see Levi's confused passed the blurry glaze. "Levi.."

Eren's eyes can't help themselves, letting little drops of pain fall down to the covers below as he shores above the other male. "Promise you won't make me leave, promise me please..." His voice cracks and his mouth is scrunched up in a squiggle. Something the older male doesn't want to have to see, yet does anyway.

Levi takes the next moments to stare up at the younger; barely contemplating. He was already making him promise things, but hell, he would too if he were him. Levi reaches up a hand, letting it lay flat on the other's dampened cheek; not even flinching as the warm liquid sloshes onto his own cheek. It just stays in its assigned spot, but, it seems to be calming the brunette.

"I promise."

Eren huffs softly as he cracks a small smile, leaning down to lavish the others lips, because really...

That's all they both needed to hear.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hoped you liked.
> 
> My Tumblr is: writer-person.tumblr.com


End file.
